


my heart keeps beating like a hammer

by MichelleHolland (ViolaWay)



Series: tvd fix-it [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolaWay/pseuds/MichelleHolland
Summary: ~tvd re-write s1 e2: 'the night of the comet'~in which elena meets damon and caroline should probably just date bonnie





	

**Author's Note:**

> PREVIOUSLY ON whatever the fuck this is… Stefan and Elena are friends who aren’t attracted to each other; Bonnie and Caroline made out and now Caroline’s having a sexuality crisis about it; Damon is running around being a dick to everyone; Vicki got bitten but inexplicably not killed by Damon (because he was feeling nice that day?? because he just wanted to fuck shit up?? who can say); everyone’s sort of angsty and gay.

Damon is starting to wonder whether straight couples do this on purpose – the whole picking the most clichéd horror movie setting and deciding it’s the perfect place to make out. Tonight’s Questionable Heterosexual Decision: camping in the woods.

Leaning against a tree, he takes the opportunity to eavesdrop – first on the muted wet sounds of their kissing and then on their conversation, dull as it turns out to be. They’re planning on watching the comet; she’s worried they won’t be able to see it through some imaginary rain. Damon can’t imagine what interest anyone could possibly have in watching a massive rock progress limply across the sky, but something about it’s got the entire town abuzz with misplaced excitement. Maybe they don’t get wifi here, he thinks. It would explain a lot.

“Listen, I got you a little something,” the man says. “It’s back in the car. Don’t you move.”

He couldn’t have timed it more perfectly – Damon’s beginning to feel the first pangs of hunger really settling in. His real target’s the woman (she doesn’t smoke, whereas her boyfriend guzzles a pack a day, a habit which has never been known to improve the taste of one’s blood) but that’s not to say he doesn’t plan on having a little fun with the man. Victims always taste better when their adrenaline’s pumping, after all.

As soon as the man steps out of the tent Damon’s on him, teeth slicing through his neck. He was right: the blood tastes fairly horrible, although not nearly as bad as the woodland creatures’ blood that Stefan restricts himself to. It’s just that Damon’s a man of refined tastes, and he’s experienced enough in the art of blood-drinking to be a tad more discerning than he once was.

He only takes a couple of gulps of the man’s polluted blood before he hoists the body (already half-dead) into a tree above the tent. Gleefully, he watches the blood drop from the corpse’s neck onto the tent, mimicking the sound of the rain the girl had dreaded.

“I knew it,” she says, flicking a torch on and unzipping the flap. “I told you it was gonna rain.”

It only takes a few moments for the realization to dawn, for her torch to stumble upon her boyfriend’s torn open throat. Her scream is rewardingly loud, but useless; the idiots isolated themselves far too well for anyone to hear.

He waits patiently for her to run to the car, to try and wrench open its locked doors, to scream “help, anyone, please!” a couple more times. Then he presses the button on the car keys he nicked from the guy’s pocket. The woman freezes, a whimper curling out into the air before Damon pounces, lips closing around her pulse point with a savage grin.


End file.
